Boat trip
by Breezeylicious667
Summary: What happened when Nick and Brianna took a boat trip to a restaurant.


Nick wanted to treat Brianna to a special night out on their first day together. He'd thoroughly researched the island before they arrived and found a small restaurant a few miles along the coast from the villa. Calling in there on the way to pick her up from the airport he'd made sure that it was suitable and had made arrangements directly with the restaurant owner.

Towards the end of their first afternoon, as they were lounging by the villa pool, Nick casually dropped into the conversation that he'd like to take Brianna out to celebrate their first day and for her to be ready to leave at eight o'clock sharp.

Immediately thoughts sprang to Brianna's mind; 'what should she wear?'. 'I need to get ready now' as she got up to rush inside.  
>"Hey" said Nick "There is plenty of time."<br>"I need to get ready. Make-up, fix my hair, choose an outfit."

Nick smiled inside, he knew it didn't matter to him what she wore and that her smooth, young skin, didn't need make-up to enhance it, but he let her go and have some time in private to get ready. He returned to the book he was reading but found he couldn't concentrate, re-reading the same paragraph over and over, the words refusing to penetrate his mind, as it raced with thoughts of the evening ahead. So he put his book down and lay back on the chair and closed his eyes and tried to relax.

He must have dozed for a while for when he woke the sun had started to sink towards the horizon and the heat of the day had begun to recede. He picked himself up and walked slowly towards the villa, intent on getting a shower and changed. He felt relaxed. Walking down the hall in the villa he could hear Brianna singing softly to herself in the bedroom. Such a sweet sound of happiness floating towards him. He paused before the bedroom door catching sight of her in reflection in the mirror across the hall. Her back to him, she stood naked in the bedroom, her body glowing from the shower. He stood there transfixed as she picked up a thin cotton dress from the bed and slipped it over her shoulders letting it fall over her body and smoothing it over her thighs. 'Down boy' he muttered under his breath as he felt a surge of excitement rush through his body. He strolled as casually as he could into the bedroom as she looked around.

"Brianna you look stunning".  
>"Hush" she said, "I haven't done my make-up yet".<p>

He left her fussing in front of the bedroom mirror and took his shower, turning the temperature down as far as he could stand to cool his passion. He knew that the longer he could contain it the greater the pleasure they would both feel when their bodies came together.

When he emerged from the shower he found the bedroom empty, so he dressed carefully in his best shirt and cream slacks, checking the time. It was still early but if they were ready they should go. He didn't trust himself to stay in close proximity to her with time on his hands. He walked through the flat looking for her, finding her in the hallway putting on her heels.

"Bree. You are going to need some flatter shoes, we are not going by car" he said. She looked puzzled.  
>"But I love these shoes" she complained.<br>"Let me carry them for you, you can put them back on when we get there".

Nick bent down and held her gently at the ankle, undoing the strap and slipping first one shoe and then the other from her feet. She stood there gazing up into his eyes, still puzzled as to how they were going to get where?.

She hurriedly looked out a pair of flat shoes and Nick beckoned her to follow him out into the villa garden. He took her to the end of the garden to the low cliff edge between it and the sea. She noticed a worn path that seemed to disappear over the edge. Nick led the way and revealed a series of steps leading down the cliff towards a small boat house tucked out of sight on the shoreline in the cove below the villa. 'A boat!. That is how we going to get there.'

Nick opened the doors of the boathouse to reveal a brilliant white, thirty foot schooner, with the name 'Blithe Spirit' emblazoned on its flanks.

"I had some tuition from the owner yesterday, forgive me if the journey is a bit rough. I'm not used to handling a boat this size".

Brianna didn't hear the words she was too busy admiring the shape and style of the boat.

"Climb aboard" said Nick, taking her by the hand and leading her onto the back of the boat.

He cast off the mooring ropes and climbed aboard himself, stepping up to the seat at the rear and starting the engine. A deep growl emanated from the bowels of the boat as Nick nudged the throttle to ease the boat out of the gloom of the boathouse and into the golden light of the setting sun.

"There's a fridge inside somewhere with something cool inside". He called down to her as he opened the throttle further and the boat started to make way.

Brianna found the fridge inside the well appointed cabin and inside it two long glasses, an ice compartment, and two bottles of Coke. She emerged from the cabin with two glasses handing one to Nick and steadying herself on the side of the boat.

"Sorry if it is a bit rough" Nick smiled.  
>"It's OK".<br>"There is a sun deck at the front you can lie down there and relax if you like".

Brianna made her way forward and sank down in the hollow at the bows of the boat gazing at the water as it creamed smoothly past the bows of the boat, slowly coming to terms with the swaying of the boat in tune with the waves. She looked up to see the shoreline on her left, a couple of lights winking in the distance in the gathering dusk. Nick swung the boat slowly to line them up and after another ten minutes of cruising she heard the engine noise change abruptly as the boat closed on a small series of landing stages in front of a low series of buildings at the water's edge. Nick manouevered the boat gingerly towards a space on the stage and threw the rear mooring line to a boy waiting there to grab it and pull the boat in.

"Throw him the line Bree. Its in the footwell at the front there somewhere."

She bent down and picked it up suddenly conscious of the boy on the quay gazing down at her. She wished for a minute that she hadn't worn such a revealing dress as she threw the rope up to him.

Once the boat was secure Nick helped her up from the boat and bent down in front of her with her heeled shoes in his hand. He helped her slip off her flats and gently held her feet as he slipped on her heels, carefully doing up the straps for her.

"Allow me to show you to your table".

Nick linked Brianna's arm under his and walked her slowly off the stage and into the entrance of the restaurant.

"Senor Nick. Welcome. I have your table ready for you"  
>"Thanks Sergio"<br>"A welcome drink perhaps?"  
>"Yes please"<br>"What would the lady like?"  
>"Umm... Pink Lemonade iced, please!"<br>"I'll have the same Sergio"  
>"Certainly Senor"<p>

Walking through the restaurant Nick was acutely aware of a few of the male customers taking a sly look at his companion as they passed. No doubt struck, as he was, by her natural beauty.

They were shown to a table on the verandah overlooking the sea just as the sun's fiery red disk sank into and was consumed by the sea. Nick looked across at Brianna as she sat watching out over the water, the reflection of the setting sun making her face burn a deep fiery red. He had chosen the restaurant carefully to ensure that they catered properly for vegetarians, he wanted his partner to have plenty of choice, but he was still nervous whether he had chosen wisely.

Brianna surveyed the menu and chose; Kibbeh stuffed with Wild Mushroom, Spinach and Nutmeg Sauce and Roasted Parsnip  
>Nick again chose the same. He wanted to experience everything his companion experienced. He needed to share completely her pleasure.<p>

Then he had a trickier decision to take. Wine. He knew that Brianna had not drunk much wine before and he did not want to feel he was putting her under any pressure to do so now, so he ordered a bottle of dry white french wine and a litre of iced, still mineral water with the intention of letting her choose which she wanted.

The food was not long in arriving. They were both hungry, they hadn't eaten much during the heat of the middle of the day, and they savoured their food. Towards the end of the meal, Nick could stand it no longer, he drew his chair as close as he could to the table and quietly slipped off his shoes. Reaching his leg forward he gently brushed it against the inside of Brianna's right calf. He watched her intently for a reaction and caught the slightest delay in the movement of her fork from the plate to her mouth. Encouraged, he started to brush his foot gently against her calf and began to move it higher up to her knee. Brianna opened her legs slowly to beckon him in towards her. Nick finished his food and allowed himself to sink lower in his chair thus giving him the room to let is leg extend to slide slowly up Brianna's right thigh. Her eyes half closed as she found she was holding her breath, a tingling rush of excitement building in her chest. Nick pushed on until he felt the soft warmth of her mound as his foot rested gently on her hair. Tilting his foot forward he drew his toes down slowly towards her lips.  
>"Nick... no please..." she moaned softly under her breath.<br>"someone will see!".  
>"... and ..."<p>

The restaurant owner was making his way towards them. Nick slowly withdrew his foot.  
>"Senor, a dessert perhaps?"<br>"Sergio, the food was excellent but we are both very tired and... maybe next time".  
>"Certainly. I will get your bill."<br>Nick wasn't sure but he guessed Sergio knew what was going on. Brianna sat motionless fighting to control her feelings.  
>"Nick. Lets find somewhere quiet."<br>"Now" she breathed.

Nick slowly withdrew his leg, brushing it down the length of her other thigh and calf and slipped his shoes back on. Looking up he saw that a pale yellow moon had started to rise above the mountains behind the restaurant, spilling its pale yellow light over the now otherwise dark seascape.

Having paid they walked, not too quickly, back to the boat, not wishing to show the rush that they were both in to be alone together.

The boy was still on the landing stage and he looked up to gaze longingly at Brianna's body as they approached. She didn't care, even allowing herself a slight inward looking smile as they approached the boat. Nick carefully held her hand as she stepped over into the boat and removed her shoes. Nick slipped the boy a few euro as he bent down to cast off and he gunned the engine on the boat swinging it slowly away from the stage. Brianna came up to him and held him close as the boat began to surge across the water, now dark save for the occasional glint of reflected moonlight.

Every part of Nick's body ached for her. He couldn't possibly wait for the fifteen minute journey back to the villa. After a few minutes he swung the boat back in to the shoreline finding a small, deserted cove.  
>"Nick... take me... now..."<br>He cut the engine and said "Let me secure the boat" as he broke free from her embrace and moved to the front of the boat to drop the small anchor over the side. Looking back to the rear of the boat, as it came to a halt, he saw her, silhouetted against the moonlight, her hands reaching down to the hem of her dress. Slowly, ever slow slowly, she drew it up over her body, shaking her hair free as she dropped it at her feet beside her.

He rushed towards her, almost tripping over the mooring line at the front of the boat, intent on...  
>He didn't get to find out. Stepping sideways Brianna put her feet on the side of the boat and dived gracefully into the water, leaving a pale ring of moonlight at the point where she entered.<p>

Nick hurriedly tore off his clothes, intent on following her in, but all was silent. Where was she? He waited for her to surface, the boat slowly swinging around on the tide. She didn't, and Nick started to worry. He paced up and down the side of the boat, trying to peer into the inky blackness surrounding the boat. But nothing. Then a splash, the sound magnified by the surrounding silence and there she was... at the back of the boat, pushing herself up with her arms, like a mermaid rising from the water, the water streaming over her body, pouring down over her breasts, her stomach, her legs. She stood there motionless at the back of the boat. the moon's light reflecting in the droplets of water remaining on her body, making it look almost diamond encrusted against the backdrop of the sea and sky. She walked slowly forward to join him, stopping a foot away. Nick froze, wanting to grab her but at the same time not wanting to lose the vision of perfect female beauty in front of him. Brianna shivered, only very slightly, but he noticed it, and bent down picking up his shirt. He started to use it gently to mop the water from her body, pressing it gently first to her neck and then wiping it down over her breasts, feeling her nipples harden as he swept his hands around them. Brianna took Nick's head in her hands and pulled him into her, their lips touching gently and then harder as they began to devour each other their tongues intertwining in their mouths. She sank to her knees bringing Nick down on top of her in the front footwell of the boat. Nick straddled her on his knees, the tip of his rapidly swelling penis resting heavily on her stomach. She reached for it taking it firmly in her hand.  
>"Fuck me Nick, Fuck me" she called up to him, gently massaging him so that he became hard in her hand. Not wishing to get over-excited too soon, Nick withdrew and bent down to gently kiss her breasts, taking first one nipple, and then the other into his mouth, savouring the taste of her skin, flavoured with salty water. Nick leaned back to rest on his knees, pulling Brianna slowly up to sit on is upper thighs, feeding just the tip of his penis into the opening of her vagina. Instinctively Brianna ground her thighs against him, making his penis stimulate her inner lips. They looked deep into each others eyes and their lips met again. Nick gripping the cheeks of her buttocks in a tight squeeze, digging the tips of his fingers into her firm, soft flesh.<p>

Brianna pushed her hand into Nick's chest.  
>"Lie back. I want to ride you".<br>Nick obediently laid back stretching his legs out in front of him, as Brianna squatted down taking his penis fully inside her for the first time. He felt the warmth of her body enclose around him and closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. On her haunches, Brianna began to rise and fall in a slow rythm circling her hips slightly to allow his hardness to reach every part of her. Nick tried to rise again and again she pushed him back.  
>"I havent finished with you yet" she said as she withdrew from him and slowly moved her hips forward, lowering them gently onto his face. Nick worked his tongue vigorously around her tasting each part of her genitalia and burrowing his tongue as deep as he could inside her. Brianna moaned softly as he gently probed his fingers around her gaping back passage and the underside of her vagina. Despite the difficulty in breathing Nick savoured the sweet taste of her juices still flavoured by the sea water now dried on her skin. They spent many minutes, Brianna gently rocking her hips, Nick expertly flicking his tongue around her.<p>

Nick pushed gently at her buttocks to begin to lift her off him. He felt he needed to take control but before he could she swiftly turned around and bent her head down to his crotch. His erection had faltered slightly whilst she was riding him and she meant to fix it quickly. Taking his shaft between her teeth she bit into him gently, sending a sudden shiver through his body, making his back arch. Nick clamped his hands around her thighs to move her into the 69 position as Brianna took his rapidly stiffening member deep into her mouth, the warmth and softness stimulating him greatly. Nick tried to return his attention to Brianna's clitoris but found it very hard to concentrate. He felt himself quickly approaching his climax and he called out  
>"Brianna. STOP"<br>She was momentarily confused.  
>"Why".<br>"I'm losing control. I'm not ready yet".

He slid himself out from under her and quickly took up a position behind her as she dropped onto her hands and knees. Gripping her waist firmly he slid his still hard penis gently into her at the same time moving one hand down to stroke her clitoris whilst the other moved up to squeeze her left breast.

Being stimulated simultaneously in three separate places took Brianna to a new level of pleasure, moaning gently in time to Nick's thrusts, slowly increasing in pace and depth. Nick felt her body beginning to stiffen to his touch and slowly moved his hands away from her sensitive regions and brought them together palms down in the centre of her back. He started to massage her back gently, trying to relax her, to extend her pleasure.  
>"Fuck me Nick, fuck me" she repeated as she lowered her shoulders to the floor tilting her bottom higher towards him. Nick responded by getting to his feet and driving almost vertically down into her, his cock rubbing firmly over her G-spot. Nick was worried that he may be pushing too hard, too deep, but Brianna responded by urging him on.<br>"Harder, harder" she moaned. The feeling of her front wall on the underside of his head beginning to take him towards his orgasm.

He wanted them both to reach their climax at the same time so he gently lifted himself from her and asked to lie on her back so they could lie, face-to-face for the defining moment. She opened her legs, drawing her knees up to grip his waist as he lowered himself onto her. He kissed her gently on the lips as she helped guide him into her for what they both knew would be the final time.

Nick began thrusting once more, Brianna drawing him ever deeper into her by crossing her legs behind his back and holding him close. The constriction in movement served only to make Nick thrust harder and faster. Brianna's body physically shaking with the pressure of taking Nick's bodyweight each time he drove forward. Her moans began to grow in intensity as her body began to stiffen. Nick looked deep into her eyes, her beautiful eyes, and thought he could see straight into her soul. Her eyes began to narrow as her orgasm approached and Nick redoubled his effort, beads of sweat beginning to form on his body.

"Nick, Nick... I'm... I'm coming..." she wailed as she began to lose control of her body. She gripped him with all her might also grabbing him around the neck as he gave out a deep animal cry, his own orgasm perilously close.  
>"Don't... don't stop... please..." Nick concentrated all of his mind and all of his strength trying to hold off the inevitable. It was no use, he could feel his self control failing and a new sensation taking over. Brianna too submitted to the moment, she was in a dream like state, neither conscious or unconscious, for a few moments only, before the first of a series of great wracking convulsions took over control of her body. Nick came at the same time his body contorting itself as he flung his head back and let go a great cry of delight, flooding every inch of the inside of her soaking body.<p>

They lay locked together for many minutes as their passion subsided until Nick rolled gently over and lay beside her. He looked up seeing for the first time the magnificent star-scape in the sky above.  
>"Brianna. Look". She opened her eyes seeing like him the vast expanse of the heavens above. living as they did in the developed world light polution denied them the view that they were now experiencing. A billion stars stretched out all around them. "Which one is ours?" he asked. She picked one, the brightest in the firmament and said.<br>"That one".  
>"Then each time in future when we are apart, all we must do is look up and find our star and we will be together, here, as one".<p> 


End file.
